Sleepy Start
by WrathBard
Summary: Izaya is 17 and a new student at Raira Acadamy. On his first day hes already introuble with the school perfect Shizuo.Will their relation ship bud into something more than hatred and games? More summary inside. Yaoi, Slash, Shonen-ai, Shizaya,
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys I know I have two other stories I need to work on but I got a great idea from Ichigo-chan313 The idea is the two of them is a 17 year old teen at the same school. Izaya just move there and he's late for his first day and meet Shizuo- a short tempered prefect-and then their relationship go on... First as hate, than they begin to like each other but Shizuo's ego to big to admit his love toward Izaya. (might be a little OC)

So I thought I would write this for them~ here you go~

**Shizaya~ (Izaya's POV)**

Groggy from sleep I look over to my alarm clock to see it had yet to go off "Shit! There is no way I slept in this long!" I scream kicking off my covers and rushed to get dressed.

Hi my name is Izaya Orihara and I just moved to Ikebukuro. I move here with my little sisters Mairu and Kurari. They're twins but act like total opposites. We have rich parents that want nothing to do with us, so here we are living in a nice apartment courtesy of our parents. You see It's not that they want us to die really, but they don't want us to live with them for a few reasons.

As for me I scared her friends away with my red irises. They called me a demon and ran out of the house. Stupid rich people... well I know I kind of am one but you get my point. As for my sister Mairu, she was kicked out after I left because dad made Kurari cry so Mairu beat him into a coma... Mairu refused to leave without Kurari so they're both living with me now.

I make enough money with this informant job I have to pay for the bills excluding rent. Most of the information consist of underground matters like gangs. Most of my clients live in this city called Ikebukuro, so I moved here. My parents agreed to pay for the apartment payments until we graduate from high school.

So after getting dressed and brushing my teeth I make my way downstairs. The aroma of food makes its way to my nose. I walk into the kitchen to see food made for me on the table but no sign of my sisters. I walk over to the food and grab a piece of bacon off the plate while I read a post it note from Kurari. It read...

" _Hi Onii-san,_

_I made you breakfast. I was going to wake you up but Mairu said something about you needing beauty sleep so I left you alone. Hope you make it to Raira Academy on time._

_Love,_

_Kurari and Mairu 3"_

"Hmmm, so I have Mairu to blame for this." I shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast off the palate, grabbed my school stuff and ran out the door.

**Shizaya~ (Shizuo's POV)**

I was currently pinning some annoying punk against a wall by the collar of their shirt. He happened to be the kind of idiot that provoked violence and disobeyed school rules. I hate violence!

"Do you wanna live!" I growled menacingly into his face. This guy had the guts to try and pick on my kid brother Kasuka. Tsk, who does he think he is?

You see I have the ability to enforce rules such as no bulling and no fighting for the simple fact that the teachers and principle are afraid of me. So they made me a school perfect. To keep me out of there hair and busy, which is fine by me. It has perks in the job, like not getting in trouble for punching someone that pisses me off.

My brother Kasuka was currently watching the interaction take place with little interest.

"Shizuo, I'm going to class." I grunted in response and he stalked off to class. You see my brother has that kind of look and personality about him that make people love him. I mean he has his own fan club consisting of about half of the female population in school, including the teacher. But for them its more like a "He's so cute and innocent we can let this, or that slide." To be honest at first it was annoying but I've come to terms with it.

Lost in my train of thought the insect got away. Now I was twice as pissed as before! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna crush him like the bug he is! I was so Pissed I Punched a hole in the nearest wall.

But luck was changing, a skinny onyx haired boy with red orbs ran into the building surely late. He looks completely out of breath like he ran the whole way here. He had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

I smirk and walk up to him." Well, Well what do we have here? First day of school and your already late. Way to make a first impression flee."

He glared up at me with the utmost hatred. "I have a name Neanderthal." he stated with

a cold stare.

"_This is refreshing_" I thought looking at him with a slightly shocked face. Usually people run away from me or cower in fear but this flee just insulted me. He must be new to town or he would have held his tough.

"Oh yeah and whats that?" I say playing along.

" Well that's for me to know and you to find out." he said in a cocky way and dashed off. Only to run smack into my brother Kasuka, who was running out of a class room. I stopped dead in my tracks. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. For one I just seen my brother running like the devil was on his heals, and he smacked right into the red eyed boy knocking him flat on his rear.

Following close behind was two girls that looked similar. They could possibly be twins

"Onii-san?" Asked the one with glasses. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Here hair was pulled into a braid that went over her shoulder.

Ahh so the flee's sister are behind this.

In turn the onyx haired boy looked at the two and his expression soured.

"Mairu!" he called in a creepy angry voice. "Tell me again why you turned off my alarm clock and told Kurari not to wake me?" He sounded pissed.

"Well ya see Onii-san ya look so peaceful and cute when you sleep I couldn't stand it so I wanted you so sleep in." She said with a coy smile one her face.

"Oh really Mairu? Because I know your crazy fucked up mind, so excuse me for not believing your horrible lie." Well I can tell they have similar personalities.

"We have the same crazy fucked up mind though Onii-san." She answered with a sweet smile this time.

The two looked as if they were having a very strange staring contest.

Then the other sister looked up from her phone with a slightly bored but logical face. She had the same brown eyes as her sister and left her brown hair to fall around her shoulders.

"Well Onii-san Mairu isn't completely lying you are adorable when you sleep. You look so innocent." the other of the girls spoke up.

At this the boys face flushed and I couldn't help to laugh. Thank god I don't have sisters.

At the eruption of laughter the three siblings looked over like they had forgotten someone else was there. Their curious looks turned to hatred toward me.

To tell you the truth it was a scary sight. My laughter died down almost immediately.

I thank my lucky stars when the bell rings signaling for classes to officially start.

The twins wave to their brother and exit the hallway to go to class. Kasuka Following behind.

I look to the flee and grab his arm lifting him up "Come on lets get to class." I say before dragging him down the hallway. He struggles out of my grasp and disappears from sight.

I look around confused then just shrug and make my way to class to find the flee sitting in class smirking at me.

My blood boils at the sight of his smug smirking face, but in the back of my mind I'm thinking about what he would look like when he sleeps.

This is going to be a long year I begrudgingly think to myself.

**Shizaya (Izaya's POV)**

Running through alley ways to get to Raira Academy at top speed as not to be late on the first day and make either a fool out of myself or make me stand out more than my irises already have. You see being me I have already come up with a quick route to get to school in case I were to be running a little late. Unfortunately I'm running later than I had previously estimated.

When I get up to the school gates the bell has already rung signaling the students to head to class. FUCK! And to think I thought I could make it on time.

Sighing I push myself harder hoping that the humans inside would be lagging behind but it was unlikely. But when I reached the inside of the school I heard no noise coming from the hallways, that is until I heard the sound of a gruff grumbling voice.

" Well, Well what do we have here? First day of school and your already late. Way to make a first impression flee." Just the sound of his name pissed me off and interested me at the same time. Hmm interesting. This ones going to be fun to mess with.

Still pissed I glared up at him with a my eyes cold and calculating " I have a name Neanderthal." I stated in an angry tone.

The look of shock on his face was a small victory of many to come I'm sure. "Oh yeah and whats that?" He asked like this was a game he had a choice to play in. Ha!

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." I said as a smirk spread across my face. Then I recalled that I indeed had class.

I dashed off hoping he wouldn't come after me but sure enough I heard his heavy foot steps behind me.

To busy focusing on the man behind me I failed to notice the other footsteps to my left until it hit me. About to pick myself up I stop when I hear an all to familiar voice.

"Onii-san?" Mairu called in shock. My blood instantly boiled, causing me to clear out all problems excluding the one I was facing.

"Mairu!" I called to her in an angry voice. "Tell me again why you turned off my alarm clock and told Kurari not to wake me?" How dare she make a fool of me in front of these humans!

"Well ya see Onii-san ya look so peaceful and cute when you sleep I couldn't stand it so I wanted you so sleep in." Giving me that coy smile of hers.

I felt my face up slightly but I acted as if I didn't notice.

"Oh really Mairu? Because I know your crazy fucked up mind, so excuse me for not believing your horrible lie."

"We have the same crazy fucked up mind though Onii-san." She answered with a sweet smile.

Not going to lie she was probably right...

Kurari being the good sister she was came to Mairu's defense."Well Onii-san Mairu isn't completely lying you are adorable when you sleep. You look so innocent."

I felt my face really heat up in at this. Then the sound of gruff laughter caught me of guard. I look over to see that blond from earlier. Ugh and now that Neanderthal has seen me in a weak state. How am I supposed to control him now?

How dare he laugh at me! Hes a mere human! I sent him a heated glare.

I could feel collective glares around me and I knew my sisters had my back. His laughter quickly died down. Another victory.

Sadly the bell rang yet again. My sisters and the boy that they had been chasing "_poor kid_" had gone back to class. I was still on the floor when I was pulled up by a large warm hand.

"Come on lets get to class" was all he said before he started dragging me down the hallway.

There is no way I'm being dragged into class by this beast. How am I supposed to gain respect when I'm being dragged around like a rag doll? Struggling slightly I ripped my arm out of his iron grip and disappeared from sight.

I was currently in a room near by climbing out the window and into the room above.

Luckily no one was in here. I took the rest of the trip to my homeroom to find Shinra there waiting for me.

I smirked at him and walked into class with him following close behind.

" I made sure the teacher wouldn't be back for a while. I wanted to make sure you could get to class without the lecture."

"Thank, Shinra means a lot." I said taking a seat in the back by the window. Shinra taking the in front of me.

"Does that me I can-" "No"

He sighed defeated. I smirk and pat his shoulder "Better luck next time."

He looks back at me with a slight smile and I sit back in my seat.

Right then the door slides open to reveal a pissed off blond. I smirked at him and his anger increased.

This is going to be a fun year.

~***End***~

Okay so this is the most I've written for a while. I'm proud of this one.

I hope you like this Ichigo-chan313~

Comments and such are greatly appreciated! Also if you have constructive criticism it will be appreciated. But please don't be mean about it okay?

2393 word count! 5 full pages! I'm so proud!


	2. Chapter 2

thank you Rikka-tan for the support! thanks to you I feel inspired to write again!

~ " would you please take your seat" said a slightly irritated female voice.  
>Grumbling slightly Shizuo took his seat sending another quick glare to Izaya, who in turn gave a coy smirk.<p>

Izaya's POV

When the teacher finally decides to start teaching I zone out. Sighing I take out a piece of paper and doodled.  
>Studying the students in the class I notice that not a one interested me in the slightest. Well that is besides Shinra and that blond haired idiot.<p>

Sighing again I looked down at the doodle only to see a Dullahan with her horse "looking" back.

Stiffing a laugh I tap Shinra's shoulder. In return I get a quiet "What?". smirking I hand him the doodle.  
>silently i watch his reaction. picking up his pencil he writes me a return note.<p>

'very nice drawing of Celty Izaya'

"Passing notes in my class boys!" yelled the irate teacher. god this woman's off her rocker.  
>"well if you find something so interesting why don't we have the class hear about it"<p>

cocking an eyebrow I hand her the note Shinra handed me.

she read over the note before glaring at Shinra who I honestly thought would shit himself he looked so scared.  
>Shaking slightly he handed her the drawing.<p>

Looking at it she turned it side ways and gave me an exasperated and slightly disgusted look.  
>"You do realize that this woman and her horse are missing something vital?"she questioned me.<p>

"Well obviously I realize this" I said with a smile.

Huffing she tossed both papers back."Don't let it happen again you two" she gave a stern look before walking off.

After this class was uneventful until lunch.

Shinra and I made our way to the roof to eat our lunch peacefully. Sadly upon entering I noticed an unwanted presence whom I quickly discarded when I saw Kadota.

"Dotachin!" I squealed happily and ran at him full force, glomping him to the floor.  
>"Hey Izaya." he said with a slight smile " Hey I told you to stop calling me that!" he growled at me.<p>

Smiling I roll off him and sit by his side waiting for Shinra.

"Kadota you know this Flea?" came a gruff questioning voice. I gave him a quick glare.

"Yeah I know him, I also know his trouble making sisters."he said with a slight cringe that made me laugh.

"So Izzy wheres your lunch" Kadota said smirking.  
>Glaring at him for calling that i said" Kurari made me one but I was in such a hurry and I didn't grab it.<p>

"How is it possible that both of my friends know you flea." he said with menace.

"Fate~!"

Kadota chuckled be for turning back to me. "Anyway Izaya how do you already have a bad rep with the school perfect?" Kadota asked.

Humming slightly I answer" I was late, he called me a Flea, I called him a Neanderthal, yadda yadda."  
>I said with a dismissal wave of the hand.<p>

whistling kadota shook his head "nice" i just smiled in return.

quickly gettin bored i decide to mess with Kadota a bit. Poking his face I whine slightly "Dotachin~"

"what?"  
>"I'm hungry"<br>"not my problem"  
>"Pleeeeeeease!" I could see a vane popping in his forehead.<p>

"Ask me again Izaya and I'll go find your sisters" he threatens.

giving up i turn to Shinra "Shinra~"  
>"Only if you let me-" "Never-mind" I huffed<p>

'ok so that didn't work' i thought to myself. 'what else can i do with my free time?' People watch?' no no one else is up here... I got it!'

I start humming as loudly and as annoyingly as possible.

after about two minuets of this i get a very annoyed and angry sounding voice yelling."Flea i swear to God if you don't stop that I'm going to pound your face in"

"Stop what?"Smirking I hum louder. Kadota noticing the danger tried covering my mouth but only succeed in slightly muffling it.

Smirking again I lick his hand causing him to quickly remove it. he gives me a disgusted look and wiped his hand.

"I'll only stop if someone gives me food" I go to start again when I hear an annoyed "Fine"

"wow shizuo I didn't know you cared" Shinra said playfully. but still ended up on the receiving end of a glare.

"Thanks Shizu-Chan~" I say with mirth

"what did you just call me flea?" came the pissed off retort.

"Calm down Shizu-Chan, think of it as a term of endearment."I said smirking again taking a bite of the food

"hmm this is good"I said slightly surprised.

No POV

Shizuo looked slightly offended "whats that supposed to mean."

Izaya just shrugged his shoulders and took another bite.

~ a little while later~

"Onii-San where are you!~"

"Oh no" Izaya growned.

At the sound of this Izaya slightly tried to hide behind Kadota.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the odd scene before shrugging it off and lighting a cigaret.

The door opened to reveal two identical and adorable twins holding a brightly colored bento box.

"Nii-san? are you up here?"

"No" Izaya answers back.

Both of them look in his direction and head over.

"Iza-Nii we wanted to eat lunch with you" Mairu said looking too sweet to be trusted.

"oh really?" came Izayas skeptic reply.

"of course not Onii, we couldn't find Kasuka"

Being the ever observant one Kurari noticed something her sister had not."Iza-Nii that isn't your bento"

"Huh?" came Izaya's oh so intelligent response. looking down he smirks

"oh this? A certain Protozoan loves me enough to share his food with me" Izaya smirked in Shizuos general direction.

Shizuo's POV

That little Flea! i'm about two seconds from snapping and beating his head in!

Right when i was about to get up to punch his face in Kadota put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Not worth it man." was all he said.

"What do you mean" I growled out at him

"If you react then he will just keep doing it"

"He wont keep doing it if I kill him" I grumbled

Izaya's POV

"I can hear you two, you know" I said with a slight pout. Kadota gave me a 'be quiet' look. rolling my eyes i turn back to my sisters.

Kurari was giving me a sad look that made me feel really guilty because she rarely shows emotion like this

"what?" i said a little defensively.

"Did you not like my lunch?" she said sounding sad.

my eyes widen "No Kurari I was in a rush this morning and forgot to grab it. I'm sorry."

she nodded and looked relived. smiling at her i asked her if i could have some of hers. Nodding she hands her lunch to me and i pass her Shizuo's. Hers was better.

( I was going to stop here but because i haven't uploaded in forever I'll keep going)

"Flee now that you have your sisters lunch give mine back"

I would make a snide retort but that's kinda hard to do with a mouthful of Ootoro, so I simply nodded.

Back home Kurari, Mairu and I were all sitting at the kitchen table doing our homework, which would be a quick affair.

"Nii-san" Mairu asked not looking up from her homework.

"yes" I said looking up

"Can we go out to eat tonight?"

Sigh" I don't know, I was hoping to stay in tonight"

a chorus of pleases assaulted my ears.

"ugh fine where do you want to go?"

"Sushi" came Kurari's short reply.

"Yeah!" Mairu cheered.

"Fine but lets clean up this mess first" I say looking around the house.

~in front of Russian Sushi~

"Izaya long time no see"

"Hey Simon hows business?"

"Good, you bring your sisters, yes?"

"Yeah my sisters are here too"

Mairu and kurari both wave in there own way.

As we head in I see Dota-chin with some of his strange friends. (even though I have no room to talk).

"Hey Dota-chin~, Erika, Walker, Saburo."

Kadota looks up from were they're all standing."Hey Izaya, girls"

We decided to sit with Kadota and his friends. After ordering we talked about our days and how thing have been going.

NO POV

Soon enough our food arrived and we thanked Simon before digging in. about half way through eating everyone stopped eating when the curtain was pulled back and Shizuo's head poked through.

"Hey Shizuo you made it" Erika chirped.

"hey" he said sitting at the end next to Erika, opposite Izaya.

It took him a few minuets but he seemed to finally notice."Flea what are you doing here!"

and cue the smirk "Having a family dinner, you?

"Im here with my friends, and last i checked you weren't one of them!"

"Oww Shizu-chan that hurts! and to think we shared a lunch today" Izaya said with fake hurt

"You guys shared a lunch!" Erika was heard fangirling in the background.

"this is going to be a long meal" Kadota said sadly.

Izaya smirked 'this is going to be fun'

At the end of the dinner Izaya paid for him and his sisters part of the bill, winked at Shizuo and left.

On the way home Kuarari looked up from her phone. "Nii-san do you like him?"


End file.
